


The Right Moment

by HeartsFate



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Disaster gay Shiro, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Lance tries to play match-maker, M/M, Pre-Slash, lance is the best wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsFate/pseuds/HeartsFate
Summary: He’d be helping them really, giving them that little push he and every other warm-blooded organism in the solar system knew they needed. All he needed was the perfect moment.





	The Right Moment

Lance was bored. And anyone could tell you how dangerous a bored Lance roaming the halls of the Castle of Lions was. He blame it on his energy. He couldn’t help it if he had energy to spare and no outlet to use it. 

There he stood outside Pidge’s room after being kicked out for disturbing her reading, drumming his fingers against his arm for something to do. Hunk had banned him from the castle’s kitchen after a messy attempt to help with dinner. Allura and Coran kindly requested he leave them to their call with Kolivan. The training room was out of the question. He did his training for the day and he wasn’t too keen on another training session. Maybe he could bother the mice. They were taking more of a shine to him nowadays. 

Content with his decision the blue paladin pushed off Pidge’s door, pausing as something much more interesting caught his eye. They didn’t seem to notice him or the fact that they were heading towards each other. Both Shiro and Keith seemed too invested into whatever was on their tablets to notice the incoming collision. 

A wicked grin crossed Lance’s face as he watched both men make their way towards him, a little idea weaseling its way into his thoughts. He’d be helping them really, giving them that little push he and every other warm-blooded organism in the solar system knew they needed. All he needed was the perfect moment. 

He stayed as still as could be to not draw their attention and ruin what he had planned. From what he could see, Shiro would cross in front of him first. That’s when he’d strike. So he waited those few ticks and…

“Whoops,” the word slipped through a wicked grin, before darting out of the way to watch everything unfold. 

Shiro’s yelp of surprise was all Keith needed to tear his eyes from the tablet before he found himself with an arm full of their black paladin. The pair stood frozen, their faces dangerously close to one another, tablets forgotten on the floor. 

Lance waited for the moment Keith would register him as being the cause and yell at him, but nothing changed. They remained chest to chest, eyes locked on one another. Shiro’s hands remained on Keith’s shoulders to keep himself upright, while Keith’s arms carefully held the older pilot. Not once did they look away, both seeming to have stopped breathing in that moment. Lance was a hundred percent sure if he walked the short distance forward and poked Shiro’s back, he could make them kiss. 

It was a tempting thought. Maybe then they’d stopped tip-toeing around each other. Did they really think they were fooling anyone?

Of course, that’s when Pidge decided to ruin the fun. Her door opened and the tiny green paladin peered out, adjusting her glasses. She took at the scene before her, glancing between the pairing only a breath away from each other and an innocent looking Lance. 

“What’s going on?”

Shiro cleared his throat first, wide-eyed for a tick before he extracted himself from Keith’s hold. Lance could giggle at the red spreading up from his neck and about to invade his face. 

“Nothing. Nothing. I tripped,” he sounded confused by his own words but said them all the same. Keith took the moment to pick up their tablets, hiding behind his long hair. Much to Lance’s entertainment, it did little to cover the pink dusting on his cheeks. 

“Shiro, here,” Keith poked the man’s chest with the tablet. Their fearless leader glanced down at the object in confusion. 

“Right. Right,” he laughed awkwardly, a hand rubbing at the back of his neck. “I was just looking-. Did you want to see-” 

Lance had to cover his mouth to stop the laugh bubbling within. Shiro stammering over his own words would never stop being funny. The older man was usually so composed, but times seemed to be changing. 

Keith only nodded, tucking his tablet beneath his arm and falling into step beside Shiro. They walked off without another word, leaving little room between them as Shiro enthusiastically whispered to Keith over whatever he’d been reading. 

Pidge frowned as she watched the pair, turning to Lance the second they disappeared down the hall. 

“What did you do?”

“Why do you think I did something?”

She adjusted her glasses to glare at him, “you always do something.”

He grinned. She wasn't wrong. “I just gave them a little push.”

Pidge hummed in response, slamming the door in his face when he made to take a step forward. Lance blinked and laughed, he may have deserved that. That didn’t stop his overwhelming joy or stop him from giving himself a pat on the back. He did his good deed for the day.

With a twist he turned away from the closed door and the love-stuck pair, a pleasant little whistle slipping from his lips. Now to find those mice.

**Author's Note:**

> What was meant to be a little 5-sentence prompt reply for my first venture into writing for Voltron, turned into something a little longer. I think it came out cute and silly. Forgive me for mis-characterizations. This is the first thing I've written for this fandom, so I'm still trying to get the proper voices for the characters. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! Stop by and say hi to me on my tumblr @brokengem. I would like to write more, so feel free to give me a prompt or sentence either here or on my tumblr.


End file.
